


Insane ~ Drarry.(DARK AU WARNING).

by psyleedee



Series: Insane: A Dark Drarry Series. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Chains, Dark, Dark Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Gags, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Killer Harry, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Psycho Harry, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Violence, Slash, Slave Draco Malfoy, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Harry Potter thinks Draco Malfoy loves being his little sex slave. Harry can do all his dirty little things to Draco, without Draco complaining. Following his routine, Harry thinks today is going to be another enjoyable sexual scene. But one little mistake, costs Harry his life, or does it?





	Insane ~ Drarry.(DARK AU WARNING).

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really dark AU. Warning: There's a little bit disturbing scenes. Not much blood or violence but yeah, go ahead on your own.  
> Characters: serialkiller!Harry and sexslave!Draco.

A small noise from the hinges of the door, made Draco look up. He couldn't do anything but whimper.  
A silhouette crept through the shadows, and the soft footsteps of boots made Draco whimper again.  
He let out a deep moan.

"Have you been good, Draco?" A gravelly, deep voice growled.

"Mhhh." Draco groaned.

"You look gorgeous when your tied up like this Draco. All pale, delicate and-"  
The silhouette walked towards Draco, and a small beam of light fell onto the silhouettes face.

 _Green eyes_.

_The lightning mark._

"-and _naked_."

"Po-uh." Draco tried to say, but was compelled not to, with the ball gag in his mouth choking him.

Draco moaned. His hands were locked behind him, in a kinky purple handcuff. Draco had picked it out himself.  
Draco was naked, stripped off of his clothes, and his hair was tousled, messy. The handcuffs had been there for a very long time. He was allowed to be free when he was to eat, but otherwise, the cuffs remained.

His legs were chained apart from eachother, and a vibrator stuck in his pale arse. Draco loved being Harry's little 'slave'. Obeying his commands, being pleasured, having sex every day.  
He knew Potter had a wild side, but he didn't know it would be this wild.  
It had been a routine for Draco and Harry for days. Harry would lock Draco up in his basement, stick the vibrator up his ass, and go out for _work_. He would change the speed at any random moment, making Draco beg to stop, but no one would listen.

Harry wasn't exactly what you'd call a gentleman. The underworld had done him wrong. Being part of a Mafia gang, his thirst to kill was satisfied. He'd kill, and torture and that was his job. He did it at work, and at home too.  
But with Draco, there was some emotion.

Harry moved closer to Draco and leaned down to his level.

"Your lips... how sore?" Harry asked with fake sympathy as he proceeded to laugh and unbuckle the mouth ball gag.

Draco felt a pang of relief bolt through his body. He let in some air with his mouth and let it out again. His lips were indeed, bruised and a bit swelled, but the blood seemed to rush back into it.

Harry moved closer, tracing a line through every red mark on Draco's cold white skin. These marks Harry had left, to _brand_ Draco. To claim him.  
A bite mark on his neck, tracing dowm into a red scratch on his collarbone, down to another bruise on his waist, where Harry had sucked on, down to his cock.  
Harry pressed his lips onto Draco's, gently, and sucked on his lower lip. Draco leaned forward and the dominator moved forward, devouring the lips of the submissive.

Draco moaned, as Harry traced his lips towards his ear, and nibbled on the roof of his ear, before whispering.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry asked, as his warm hands slid around Draco's cold body and cradled it desirously.

"I want you. All of you- inside me..." Draco closed his eyes shut, and Harry's touch pushed the moans out of him.

"Right now." Draco growled, and for a moment Harry felt threatened by his deep, manipulative voice.

"Okay, kitten."  
Harry liked to call Draco his little _kitten._ There were a lot of things Harry liked to call Draco during sex, some loving, some dirty.

Draco whimpered and buried his face into Harry's neck, leaving marks and love bites all over it. Harry's hand reached down to stroke Draco's shaft.  
Another moan escaped Draco's lips, and he trembled with the feeling of Harry's hands on him.

Harry kept stroking, alternating speeds and occasionally spitting on it.

"How's the vibrator working for you?"   
Harry asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Amazing." Draco breathed out, as he rolled his eyes with pleasure.

"Too bad I'm going to take it out now." Harry growled, and his hands slid down to the cleft of Draco's ass, and he pressed his fingers against Draco's asshole, and removed the vibrator gently, earning groans and whimpers from the sub.

Harry put in his finger, instead of the vibrator and gently worked his way upto Draco's prostate, finding his sweet spot.  
Harry rubbed gently, making Draco moan from pleasure.

"Right the-" Draco bit his lips, as Harry stuck in another finger, rubbing his prostate in a circualer motion.  
Draco clanked the handcuffs behind him, the pleasure taking him over.  
Harry bent down to suck his cock, simultaneously, as he fingered Draco's prostate.

Harry's head bobbed up and down, and he loved choking on Draco's big, hard, pale cock, everyday.

Draco gulped, and his forehead was sweaty with all the pleasure, and so were his palms and wrists.

"Mhmm." Harry moaned.

Harry stopped and looked up.

"Do you want to be free, little kitty?"  
He asked, peering into Draco's eyes.

Draco nodded a 'yes', so Harry reached into his pocket for a small silver key.  
He stuck it into the lock and twisted it open. Draco rolled his eyes as his hands freed from the cuffs.  
A pang of relief rushed through him, and his eyes widened, he straightened himself. His hand flung towards Harry's neck and he clasped Harry's neck, choking him, as Harry smiled, a psychopathic grin.

Draco moved forward to kiss Harry, biting on his lip.

Draco pushed Harry across the basement, forcefully.  
Harry tried to breathe, his hands on his neck.

Draco, his anger fuelling his power, tore the chain off of his feet, and Harry stared in awe as the man infront of him straightened up like a monster.

"Dra- Draco stop. What are you doing?" Harry said through gasps.

"I am done, Potter." Was all Draco said before reaching for the silver key and purple handcuffs. He stomped over to Harry as Harry scurried away from him.

"I am not your slave. You tortured me. All for _sex._ " Draco bellowed.

"I love you Draco. Its why I do it." Harry tried to justify.

"No. You're a freak. A psychopath. A killer." Draco said as he locked Harry's hands into the cuffs.

"No please- Please Draco! No!" Harry yelled, as Draco reached for the ball gag.  
He pushed it into Harry's mouth, muffling Harry's voice. He buckled it tight enough, and cracked his knuckles.

Harry whimpered and groaned, his eyes begging for forgiveness and his face regretful.

"I love you, Potter. But goodbye." Draco picked up the silver key, and moved towards a small vent in the ground. He dropped the key down the vent, as Harry stared in horror.  
His eyes were wide and his muffled voice seemed to do nothing to Draco.

"Mercy is for the weak, Potter."  
Draco said, as he opened the door, ignoring Harry's attempts to break free. But nothing in the world had prepared Harry for this.

Draco flashed Harry an evil smile, before slamming the door behind him shut.

Harry shivered with fear and panic, and his muffled screams filled the room.

But it was too late.

Oh, did I forget to mention that Harry's been locked there for about 8 months now?

He is starving.

And he has gone _insane_.


End file.
